Promessa de Natal
by Mi Scorpion
Summary: Ainda me lembro como se tivesse sido ontem... Aquele foi o primeiro de muitos natais maravilhosos que eu e minha família passamos. Kardia x Degel. Camus x Milo. Camus e milo é um casal comum por ser um casal canon. Quem não gosta, não leia. Simples assim.


**Promessa de Natal**

Ainda me lembro como se tivesse sido ontem... Aquele foi o primeiro de muitos natais maravilhosos que eu e minha família passamos.

Aquele dia amanheceu mais frio que o normal, olhando pela janela eu pude ver que nevava muito. Ainda não passava das sete da manhã e eu senti certa preguiça de sair do meu colchão macio, estava tão gostoso na minha cama, mas eu precisava levantar. Era véspera de Natal e aquele certamente seria o melhor dia do ano para mim. Nunca fui de comemorar o Natal, mas aquele seria especial... Finalmente, depois de anos, eu teria meu marido em casa.

Levantei, fiz minha higiene matinal e fui até o quarto das crianças. Meus filhos dormiam como anjos. Apesar de já terem 12 e 13 anos, eles não queriam dormir em quartos separados, então uns anos antes fizemos uma reforma e juntamos os dois quartos. Ficou grande e confortável, e lá tinha tudo que eles precisavam, e que não precisavam também. Camus tinha praticamente uma biblioteca no quarto, já Milo... tinha uma coleção de bonecos carros e vários outros tipos de brinquedo.

Camus e Milo foram adotados por mim e meu marido quando Milo tinha três e Camus tinha dois anos de idade. Bem, na verdade eu adotei o Camus e Kardia adotou o Milo, e não nos conhecíamos na época.

A primeira vez que vi Camus, quando fui ao orfanato em que ele morava, me encantei com o menino. Ele era doce e quieto. Eu o quis adotar de imediato, e após muita luta, pois não era fácil um homem solteiro adotar uma criança, enfim consegui adotar meu filho.

E por que um homem no alto de seus vinte e três anos iria querer adotar em vez de ter seus próprios filhos? Simples, desde sempre fui ciente da minha orientação sexual, nunca gostei de mulheres, e não fazia questão de ter um filho do meu sangue, pois sabia que o que importava era amar a criança, e amor foi o que eu senti por Camus desde a primeira vez que o vi.

O primeiro dia dele em minha casa foi complicado, o menino ficou triste, pelos cantos, quando eu perguntava o que havia de errado, ele dizia que nada, mas mal falava comigo. No dia seguinte, quando fui vê-o em seu quarto pela manhã, ele ardia em febre e delirava chamando por um nome: "Milo".

Eu não sabia o que fazer então eu chamei um médico amigo meu, e ele disse que era psicológico, que Camus estava na verdade sentindo falta do orfanato, dos amigos, mais precisamente. Disse também que logo ele se habituaria a nova realidade. Acontece que se passaram dois dias e ele não melhorava. Então em pleno desespero o peguei em meus braços e fui até o orfanato, queria saber quem era o tal Milo e por que meu menino sentia tanta falta dele. Se fosse necessário, estava disposto a adota-lo também.

Ao chegar ao orfanato fui falar com a diretora, e me entristeci e desesperei ainda mais quando ouvi dela que Milo havia sido adotado no mesmo dia que o Camus. Estávamos conversando tranquilamente quando de repente uma figura loira invadiu a sala com uma criança também loira nos braços. A criança chorava e gritava chamando pelo Camus. De inicio eu fiquei assustado, mas logo tudo se esclarecera... Foi ali que conheci Kardia, pai adotivo do Milo, o amiguinho pelo qual meu filho chamava em seu delírio.

Todos naquela sala ficaram emocionados quando Camus saiu dos meus braços e Milo dos de Kardia e se abraçaram ali, Milo chorava pedindo pro Camus nunca mais o deixar. E eles era apenas crianças que mal falavam direito, ficamos mesmo impressionados.

Kardia e eu nos tornamos amigos a partir dali, e frequentávamos constantemente a casa um do outro, no inicio pelas crianças, pois ambos melhoraram imediatamente após aquele encontro no orfanato. Kardia me contou que Milo não parava de chorar e chamar pelo amigo, e por isso ele tinha ido até lá naquele dia, com a mesma intenção que eu, adotar o ser de quem seu filho sentia tanta falta.

Desde cedo a personalidade deles eram opostas. Enquanto Camus se trancava dentro dele mesmo, remoendo suas dores, Milo gritava e esperneava, e não sossegava ate ter suas vontades feitas.

Depois de um ano de amizade, começamos a namorar e dois anos depois, quando as crianças tinham cinco e seis anos, nos casamos legalmente, e Camus e Milo passaram a ser nossos filhos. Amo os dois igualmente, da mesma forma que sei que Kardia os ama.

Vivemos três anos de pura felicidade, Kardia, eu e nossos filhos, até que uma tragédia aconteceu. Sequestraram a mim e as crianças, e exigiram de Kardia um resgate no valor de um milhão de dólares. Ele fez tudo direitinho, obviamente nossa situação financeira era muito confortável, e em pouco mais de dois dias ele levantou todo o dinheiro, entregou no local marcado, e as crianças foram entregues minutos depois. Porem não me devolveram conforme prometido.

Eu passei o inferno nas mãos dos sequestradores, fui espancado e violentado. No dia seguinte me jogaram na beira de uma estrada durante a madrugada e ligaram para Kardia, que já estava em desespero, informando pra ele o local em que eu estava.

Ele foi lá e ao ver meu estado, quase inconsciente e muito, muito machucado, ele entrou em surto. Jurou que se vingaria, e foi o que ele fez. Esperou eu me recuperar e sair do hospital, onde fiquei quinze dias internado, e então iniciou uma caçada aos dois sequestradores. Ele os encontrou e torturou. Um encontra-se em coma até hoje, e o outro se matou após ter seu pênis arrancado pelo meu marido, em uma sessão de tortura.

Depois de concluir sua vingança, ele se entregou à policia. Foi um período muito doloroso em nossas vidas. Eu não queria que ele tivesse feito nada disso, mas ele disse que não conseguiria viver sabendo que os homens que fizeram aquilo comigo continuavam vivos e impunes.

Kardia foi condenado a dez anos de prisão, tudo isso graças ao excelente advogado que contratamos, que conseguiu convencer ao júri que ele estava fora de si, descontrolado após toda a tragédia.

Depois de quatro anos em regime fechado, foi concedido um beneficio de natal a Kardia, ele poderia passar o natal conosco. Seriam apenas três dias, mas aquilo foi um balsamo para todos sós, e era por isso estava tão ansioso e feliz naquela fria manhã de véspera de natal. Enfim teria a minha família reunida, após quatro anos.

Fechei a porta do quarto das crianças e fui para a cozinha a fim de preparar o café da manhã deles. Meus filhos eram meninos saudáveis e alegres, apesar de tudo, mas sentiam muito a falta do pai, às vezes eu os levava até o presídio para visita-lo, mas não era sempre. Kardia não gostava que os levasse, dizia que lá não é lugar para crianças, e eu concordava. Mas como negar isso aos nossos filhos?

Fui tirado dos meus pensamentos quando Milo chegou na cozinha e me beijou a bochecha, ficou ali do meu lado e recostou a cabeça no meu ombro. Menino manhoso, mas muito carinhoso.

- Pai... o Camus disse que não podemos nos casar... E eu já disse que se ele não casar comigo ele vai morrer solteiro, pois eu não permito que ele case com outra pessoa.

Era todo dia a mesma coisa, Milo desde sempre dizia que casaria com Camus. Já havíamos explicado que eles eram irmãos e que não poderiam se casar, que eles deveriam se amar, mas não dessa forma. Não sei se já disse, mas Milo quando quer uma coisa esperneia até conseguir não é? Pois bem... eu achava que uma hora ou outra ou outra Camus acabaria cedendo. E Kardia e eu apoiaríamos, pois pra nós o que importava era a felicidade deles.

- Papa, eu já disse pro Mi que somos irmãos, que non podemos namorar nem nada disso. Mas ele non entende. – agora foi Camus quem entrou na cozinha, já vestido impecavelmente, enquanto o loiro ainda estava de pijama.

Sorri ao ver Milo mostrar a língua pra ele.

- Milo, meu filho, vocês são jovens pra pensar em casar. E nada de ameaçar seu irmão. – falei pro loiro, que simplesmente me ignorou e foi até o ruivinho o abraçando por trás. Olhei pro Camus e o vi corar. Eles eram tão lindos e adoráveis.

- Me solta Milo! – gritou meu filho mais novo, mas quem disse que Milo soltou? Eu tive que intervir, ou eles ficariam naquilo o dia todo.

- Milo, solta seu irmão e vai se arrumar, não vai tomar café assim. E Camus, ajuda o papai a pôr a mesa, sim?

Fui prontamente obedecido, eles eram crianças maravilhosas e obedientes. É claro que às vezes eu tinha que ser mais duro com ambos, mas raramente precisava recorrer a métodos mais drásticos. Sempre tive muito orgulho dos meus meninos.

O dia passou rápido, as crianças me ajudaram em tudo e preparamos uma ceia decente para nós. Eles estavam tão felizes quanto eu pelo retorno de Kardia ao lar. Já passavam das seis da tarde, e o peru estava no forno, enquanto todo o resto estava pronto, só esperando meu loiro chegar.

- Pai... ele tá demorando, né? – Milo estava ansioso, eu sei o quanto ele sente a falta do pai. O abracei e beijei-lhe a bochecha.

- Logo ele chegará, meu anjo.

Estávamos todos sentados na sala, apenas o aguardando. Ele Ouvi o som da campainha e antes que eu pudesse levantar para atender, Milo pulou do sofá e foi abrir a porta, se jogando nos braços do homem que estava do lado de fora.

- Pai... eu quase morri de saudades! – Milo falou enquanto se pendurava no pescoço de Kardia, Camus e eu ficamos atrás dele, ambos emocionados, porém nos mantendo fortes.

Meu filho mais novo me abraçou e eu o senti estremecer. Ele queria ser forte, demonstrar firmeza, principalmente por Milo, que sempre ficava fragilizado com aquela situação toda.

- Vai abraçar seu pai, anjo. Ele precisa de você e do seu irmão. – eu disse para Camus e sorri ao vê-lo se aproximar timidamente de Kardia e o abraçar. Fiquei emocionado vendo os três amores da minha vida ali, juntos. Isso era tudo o que eu mais desejava na minha vida. Apenas isso, ter as pessoas que eu amo juntas a mim. Muita gente tem isso todos os dias e não dá valor. Enquanto isso, nós quatro sofríamos diariamente por conta da separação forçada. Mas aquela não era hora de lamentar, e sim de aproveitar os dois dias que teríamos a companhia de Kardia. E depois esperar ansiosamente que o ano passasse logo para podermos ficar juntos novamente, pois se tudo desse certo, nos próximos anos ele seria libertado no natal. Nem preciso dizer que aquela passou a ser minha data favorita em todos os anos, não é?

Fui até a porta e a fechei depois de ver a viatura que o trouxe ir embora. Eu queria tê-lo ido buscar, mas ele não permitiu. Falou que não queria me ver ali novamente. Já discutimos sobre isso inúmeras vezes. Kardia não se conformava que eu continuasse a visita-lo naquele lugar. Mas o que eu poderia fazer? Deixa-lo sozinho, abandona-lo? Fora de cogitação! Mas dessa vez eu cedi e não fui lá, só porque queria organizar as coisas em casa e ficar perto das crianças, sei o quanto elas estão abaladas com tudo isso.

Os vi apartar o abraço e seus olhos estavam cheios de lagrimas, me aproximei e as crianças se afastaram, ele me puxou para seus braços e me abraçou forte.

- Senti tanta saudade, meu amor. – sussurrou ao meu ouvido e quando dei por mim minhas lagrimas molhavam seus ombros. Eu queria ser forte e não me mostrar assim, fraco, mas... eu não consegui. Deus... há quanto tempo eu não sentia aquele abraço? Infelizmente, quando eu o visitava, não permitiam muita aproximação, ou seja, eram quatro anos sem sentir o calor do corpo dele, a força daqueles braços em volta do meu corpo. Que saudade!

- Eu também, Kardia. – me limitei a responder apenas isso. Não tinha muito o que dizer. Fui surpreendido por um beijo dele, na verdade foi apenas um selinho mais demorado, mas foi o suficiente pra me fazer perder o chão e me agarrar mais ao corpo dele. Após o ósculo continuei ali, lábios entreabertos e olhos fechados, ainda em êxtase pelo sabor daquele pequeno beijo.

Foi difícil, mas reuni todo o meu autocontrole e me afastei dele. Kardia disse que ia tomar um banho, e enquanto isso as crianças e eu fomos terminas de arrumar os últimos detalhes da ceia. Quando ele voltou sentamos na sala, Kardia sentou no sofá grande e nossos filhos um de cada lado dele. Eu não me importei de sentar no outro de frente pra ele, pois teria a noite toda pra matar as saudades do meu marido. Além do mais, as crianças precisavam daquele momento com pai.

Ficamos um tempo ali, apenas conversando. As crianças contavam entusiasmadas as novidades para ele, como estava indo a escola, os amigos. Sorri ao ver Kardia franzir o cenho e Camus corar violentamente quando Milo contou que Camus se recusava ficar noivo dele.

- Camus, sabe que amamos os dois mais que tudo, sempre serão nossos filhos, mas não é como se fosse incesto. Vocês não são irmãos de sangue e... saiba que o que queremos é a felicidade de vocês, apenas isso. – Kardia falava enquanto acariciava a face do ruivinho que estava de cabeça baixa, mas logo virou pro loiro que sorria triunfante - E Milo, dá um tempo pra ele, além do mais vocês ainda são novinhos demais pra pensar em namorar!

- Tudo bem, vamos deixar isso pra depois? Hora da ceia! - interrompi a conversa que estava ficando um tanto tensa. Aquele era um assunto delicado e não era a ocasião certa pra discutirmos.

Fomos pra sala de jantar, as crianças queriam abrir os presentes logo, mas pacientemente expliquei que só pela manhã. Era a tradição. Eu acho.

Sentamos à mesa e ficamos em silencio enquanto Kardia fazia uma prece em agradecimento por estarmos reunidos em uma data tão especial. Pra mim aquela data era a mais especial de todas, mas não por ser natal e sim por ter minha família ali, reunida.

Jantamos entre conversas e risadas, foi tudo muito agradável, à uma hora da manhã as crianças se recolheram já exaustas, elas queriam ficar mais tempo conosco, queriam aproveitar mais do pai, mas já era tarde e Kardia prometeu compensar no dia seguinte.

Assim que os meninos foram para o quarto Kardia me puxou pros seus braços e me beijou de forma necessitada. Confesso que mal via a hora de poder estar nos braços dele. Passei os braços pelo pescoço do meu esposo e ficamos ali em pé na sala, apenas nos beijando de forma apaixonada. Meu corpo todo arrepiava com o toque de suas mãos em minha pele por baixo da camisa. Senti tanta saudade daquele toque...

- Eu amo você... amo muito... – ele repetia enquanto distribuía beijos por minha face, enquanto isso eu ronronava como um gatinho me apertando mais contra. Estava carente... Necessitado dele.

- Eu não sei como sobrevivi tanto tempo sem você... acho que foi pelos nossos filhos... por eles eu estou aqui ainda... vivo. – desabafei. Só Deus sabe o quanto me custou me manter de pé durante todos aqueles anos.

- Não diz isso, Degel... por favor... não diz isso. Vamos aproveitar o pouco tempo que temos juntos... Ainda temos seis anos desse tormento pela frente.

Afundei meu rosto em seu peito, não era momento de lamentar e sim de comemorar e aproveitar a presença dele ali.

Ele me levou para o quarto e logo estávamos nos amando, naquela noite nos amamos varias vezes, matamos toda a saudade que sentíamos um do outro, dormimos quando o dia já amanhecia e nossos corpos já não aguentavam mais de exaustão.

No dia seguinte, acordamos ao meio dia com as crianças 'invadindo' nosso quarto e subindo em nossa cama, por sorte havíamos tomado banho e trocado a roupa de cama, ou passaríamos por uma situação constrangedora.

Nossos filhos são a coisa mais linda do mundo, prepararam uma bandeja de café da manhã e ficamos ali, os quatro, apenas conversando amenidades e curtindo a companhia uns dos outros. Queria aproveitar cada minuto da melhor maneira possível, pois bem sabia que logo a dura realidade voltaria com força total.

Depois de um tempo fomos pra sala finalmente abrir os presentes... Foi uma festa. Meus filhos ganharam de nós tudo o que pediram, Camus ganhou mais livros para a coleção dele, e Milo mais bonecos e jogos para vídeo game. Eu ganhei deles um laptop, realmente, eu precisava. As crianças deram pra Kardia várias fitas de vídeo. Todas de maioria de ocasiões especiais das quais eles participaram, eventos da escola, futebol e coisas do tipo. E outras de momentos do dia a dia, que eles faziam questão de gravar, pois diziam que Kardia iria gostar de ver quando saísse da prisão. Ele se emocionou muito com o presente, mas infelizmente não podia levar pro presídio, mas selecionou uns vídeos para vermos naqueles dias que ele passaria conosco.

Eu o presenteei com um álbum de fotos, com varias fotos daqueles quatro anos que ele ficara longe, e esse ele poderia levar consigo.

Mas o que surpreendeu a todos foi o presente de Camus para o Milo. Ele tirou do bolso do moletom uma caixinha de veludo, e Kardia e eu não podíamos acreditar naquilo. Ele se ajoelhou de frente para Camus abriu a caixinha, revelando um par de alianças. Imaginem o susto, meu filho de treze anos pedindo o irmão de doze em casamento.

A surpresa maior foi Camus aceitar. Sim, ele aceitou. E prometeram que se casariam tão logo Kardia saísse da prisão, após cumprir toda a sua pena. Milo teria dezenove e Camus dezoito anos. Kardia e eu não concordamos muito com isso... mas se até lá eles ainda tivessem aquele desejo, nós apoiaríamos.

- Isso é uma promessa Camyu, nós vamos nos casar e adotaremos duas crianças igual os nossos pais. – Milo dizia enquanto colocava a aliança no dedo do ruivinho.

- Eu prometo Mi, serei seu marido, e vamos ter dois filhos. – ele sorriu enquanto colocava a outra aliança no dedo de Milo.

Kardia achava que era apenas uma promessa boba de crianças, mas eu conhecia meus filhos, sabia que eles cumpririam aquilo. Só tinha medo que fosse mais por obrigação, pra cumprir a palavra, que por realmente querer aquilo. Afinal, eles eram muitos novos, não era maduros o suficiente pra tomarem uma decisão como aquela.

Infelizmente, tudo o que é bom dura pouco, e logo os dias de Kardia conosco passaram-se, e mais um ano doloroso passou arrastado até o próximo natal, onde passamos dias maravilhosos em companhia uns dos outros. Naquela época do ano é realmente éramos felizes. E aquilo se seguiu nos anos subsequentes... Até o dia em que Kardia finalmente saiu da prisão após cumprir sua pena de dez anos.

Hoje, seis anos depois daquela fria manhã de véspera de natal, eu posso afirmar com toda certeza do meu coração que essa continua sendo a minha época do ano favorita, não apenas por ser uma data festiva onde todos comemoram o nascimento de Cristo e praticam o perdão, mas pelo significado que ela adquiriu para a minha família, como uma data onde nos reunimos e comemoramos e brindamos ao amor.

Além da nossa tradicional reunião familiar, hoje foi o dia do casamento dos meus filhos. Sim, eles estavam cumprindo a promessa feita naquele natal. E eu me orgulho muito deles, se tornaram homens honrados, e sabem dar valor ao amor verdadeiro e aos laços familiares.

- O que tanto escreve nesse laptop, Degel? Os meninos estão te esperando para o brinde. – parei de escrever meu relato assim que Kardia se posicionou atrás de mim e tentou ler o que eu tinha escrito. Logo fechei a tampa do laptop e levantei abraçando-o. Era hora de ir aproveitar a festa de casamento dos meus filhos e curtir mais da companhia do meu marido. Hoje em dia eu sou o homem mais feliz do mundo, e durante o ano inteiro, porém agora adquiri o habito de comemorar o natal. Espero logo poder contar sobre meus netos, pois Camus e Milo reafirmaram hoje a promessa de adotar duas crianças, e em nossa família, promessas de natal são sempre cumpridas.

**FIM**


End file.
